


Unexpectedly Accepted

by 25_kitkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comfort, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Neighbors, Spiders, Surprise Kissing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_kitkat/pseuds/25_kitkat
Summary: Akaashi is forced to change apartments. The new neighbor down the hall has really pretty eyes so thats a plus....





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi Keiji was a man of few words, and a calm exterior. Although that was generally only around strangers, once he knew people he was more comfortable and open with them.

In his time of existing he had learned many things, one thing that seems to repeat itself on numerous occasions was that the world is not in our control. Fate is always scheming, a hidden adventure tucked away; waiting for a sliver of opportunity. For better or worse, Akkashi had grown accustomed to accepting the unexpected.   
Due to unreasonable circumstances, he had been kicked out of his previous apartment. 'Some people could greatly benefit from a dose or two of open-mindedness.' Keiji thought bitterly, beginning his treck back up to his new dwelling, arms laden with boxes.   
As he reached his floor and made the turn towards his hallway, the peaceful hum of some unknown song could be heard. looking up Akaashi's gaze met with someone else's. The man in front of him was well built, he had a strong kind face adorned with a brilliant smile, black and grey hair stood messily spiked atop his head. Keiji smiled reflexively, in return; politely nodding as he passed and returning his focus to the task at hand. 

weeks steadily passed, Akaashi continued to see the multi-colored- spiky haired man. He learned that he lived two doors down, and could be extremely energetic, whenever Keiji saw him, it was like he was radiating a vibrantly happy energy. Nothing else was known about him, but for some reason, Akaashi had a strong that wouldn't be true for much longer.

A few days later, he sat quietly at the little island in his kitchen, browsing through a few work-related emails. Akaashi paused, taking a long drink of his coffee, already on his second cup. He sighed contently, typing a reply to a colleague, thoughts straying to the clock. Today was his day off, and already he was beginning to feel restless from the boredom.

A sharp and frantic nock pulled him from his distracted thinking, with a hum he stood, steeping to open the door. "Can I help you?" Akaashi flatly asked, when he looked up he saw his energetic neighbor. "Oh!...Hello." His eyes widened in surprise.

"INEEDYOURHELP!?" The spikey haired man spoke loudly, words slurring together. He lurched forward, grabbing Keiji by the shoulders, Panic filled eyes meeting his. Before Akaashi could reply, he continued to ramble. 

"I know we don't really know each other, but you smiled at me the other day, and you seem nice!" He paused momentarily, breathing fast. "THERE'S A REALLY REALLY BIG SPIDER IN MY KITCHEN, AND IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!?" The panicked man's grip on Akaashi's shoulders tightened, as he lowered his head rant drawing to an end. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME KILL IT!?" He cried, looking at Keiji with pleading hope-filled, gold eyes.  
Akaashi's breath caught in his throat. 'He has really pretty eyes' he thought distractedly. Clearing his head with a slight shake, he answered his neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please calm down....There is no need to worry." Akaashi said, trying to calm the terrified man. carefully he pries the others hands from their death grip on his shoulders, letting go with a reassuring squeeze. "Lead the way....I'll do what I can to help." He patiently gestures out the door, allowing his neighbor to go first. 

The other energetically pulls him into a tight hug, startling Akaashi greatly. "THANK YOU!?" He yells as he releases the quite raven-haired man, turning and walking quickly towards his apartment. Keiji stands slightly confused before he follows the strange man, already dreading the task ahead. 'Why did I agree to this?.....I hate spiders' he thinks with a frown.

 

The multicolored-haired man stands, fidgeting nervously in front of his closed door. Akaashi is silently waiting for a few feet away, watching in interest as the figure before him mumbles to himself. From what he can hear, it sounds as though, the man is trying build up the courage to open the door.

"Would you like me to go in first?...." Akaashi asks hesitantly, shuddering as he thinks of the spider lurking in the room on the other side. The man glowers shaking his head no, squares his shoulders, and with a deep inhale swiftly opens the door.

The taller man stops at the threshold, quickly spinning to face Akaashi. "If I die, tell the landlord Kuroo's the one who broke the fire extinguisher and the reason he keeps getting calls from people wanting to order Intergalactic Pizza, is also Kuroo"s fault!" He declares, a terrifyingly serious, as the raven-haired man just nodded calmly, not daring to ask for an explanation.  
satisfied he enters his apartment; Akaashi follows him to where he assumes the spider currently resides.

The two men enter the kitchen, its overall design identical to Akaashi's own. The grey-haired man suddenly stops, casing Keiji to run into him. "Sorry!" he quickly apologies, reaching a hand out to steady himself on a nearby table. 

silently his neighbor points up to a spot on the ceiling, just left of them. He gulps "Th-there it is..." shuddering he looks to Akaashi. "Can you kill it?" he questions.

'Oh my god. I'm going to puke. Oh my god. Abort. Abort. Abort. ' Keiji thanks as his eyes land on the enormous hairy spider, that clings to his unfortunate neighbor's ceiling. "Sure I can, would you get me some paper towels please?" Akaashi's traitorous mouth answers, words spilling free unbidden, his expression a mask of careful indifference. With a nod, he leaves, returning a few seconds later with several crumpled in his hand.

Akaashi turns, taking the offered towels."Thank you....Hmm..."He scans the room looking for something to stand on, finding a chair he drags it under the spider. "You don't mind if I stand on this do you?" He asks, looking at his companion who looks uneasy. 'better to be polite, wouldn't want the handsome man to think badly of me' The man nods nervously, gaze shifting between the spider, Akaashi, and the chair. 

"I hate spiders." The raven-haired man grumbles under his breath, before breathing deeply and stepping cautiously onto the chair. 'This was a terrible idea, oh god I'm going to be sick' He thinks, panic quickly rising as he raises the clumped paper towels towards the offending creature. The spikey haired man makes a squeaking noise, clearly terrified by this entire situation.

Both men wait, silently holding their breath. With an abrupt dart of his hand, Akaashi successfully manages to kill the beast....Or so he thought. Bringing the wadded up paper towel down to make sure he squished the spider, he looks and is met with the sight of a wriggling black appendage. 

The noise Akkashi makes as he flings the soiled wadd of paper towards the floor, is anything but manly. The unexpected yell startles the watching man, who in turn begins to scream, jumping away from the discarded ball of paper and arachnid. This surprises an already on edge Akaashi, causing him to jump as well. Unfortunately, he still stood on the chair, it wobbles and he begins to tumble.

The energetic man leaps forward, catching Akaashi clumsily just in time, the chair tips loudly to the floor. Clinging onto each other for support, the panicked men, frantically look around for any sign of the spider(which was very much dead) making a sneak attack. "IM SO SORRY!" Akaashi crys, at the same time his neighbor starts to speak.

"ARE YOU OK, DID IT GET YOU!?" The two Intensely stare, grasping tightly to one another, still vibrating with adrenaline. 

Akaashi stills realizing how close they are, leaning so close bearly any room between them. He gulps, shaking his head "N-no, I'm fine....Thank you for catching me, it would have been an unpleasant fall..." He murmurs awkwardly, breaking the tense stare, looking towards the ground and releasing his hold on the other. 

He hums in agreement, reluctantly letting go of Akaashi and taking a small step back. "Thank you....Uhhh...." He blanched in sudden realization. "Oh my god!" He whispers, as his face warms in embarrassment. Akaashi watched curiously, also coming to the same understanding, blushing as well. "I never introduced myself!?" He flings his hand up to cover his face. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" He mumbles, shaking his head in disbelief.

Akaashi snorts, quickly moving his hand up to cover the noise. "Akaahi keiji" He chuckles, bowing slightly before offering his hand to shake. The grey and white haired man grabbed it in both of his, shaking energetically. 

"Bokuto Koutarou, nice to meet you Akaashi!" His neighbor grins brightly, slightly bowing in return. "Thank you for saving me!" Bokuto hoots, eyes sparkling with sincerity. Akaashi smiles in return, face warming. The twos hands are still grasped between them. 

"It was no trouble...I'm happy I could help...." Akaashi shyly replied, gazing down towards their hands, heartbeat rising. Bokoto follows his gaze, inhaling sharply, he quickly let's go. With a chuckle, he brings his hand up to nervously rub his neck. 

"I should probably go..." Akaashi decides after several moments of rather uncomfortable silence. He turns, walking to the door.

"W-wait...Akaashi!" Bokuto loudly stumbles after him, stopping him in the doorway. "Can I...Would you....Ughh, I mean...That is..." He rambles nervously, pausing in thought, frowning down at fidgeting hands.

Akaashi smiles at the struggling man, moving his hand to his shoulder in a comforting manner. "What is it Bokuto-san?" He patiently asks, struggling to look the other in the eyes.

Bokuto gulps, hesitantly turning to meet his gaze."Would you like to go get dinner sometime?...." He shyly asks, a hope glinting on his face. 

"I would love to, Bokuto-san," The raven-headed man smiles, leaning in to hug the other lightly. He steps away, leaving no time for Bokuto to react. " You know where I live, let me know when a good time would be," Akaashi smirks at the others wide-eyed expression. " Have a good day, Bokuto-san....I look forward to our date." He turns happily and begins the short walk back to his apartment. 

He grins hearing the other man's muffled yell of "Oh my god! He said yes!?" Quickly followed by "Oh my god...He said yes!.....I have to call Kuroo!?!" Akaashi giggles at his neighbors strangely enduring personality. 'This is nice....unexpected, but nice' The quiet raven-haired man thinks, fixing himself a fresh cup of coffee, before sitting down to finish his work. 'Days off aren't so bad after all.'


End file.
